Love At The Convenience Store
by Haiirookami
Summary: Yata was asked to bought daily need for the bar. When he arrived somebody bumped to him, when Yata was going to apologize the person mocked him 'cause his height and Yata was pissed. But somehow, Yata cant stop blushing 'cause of that person.


_Another Fanfic:)_  
_Shonen-ai_  
_Minna enjoy!_

**Love At The ****Convenience Store **

******.**

******.**

******.**

**YATA POV**

I was sitting in the bar chair, suddenly someone tap my shoulder..

"Yata-chan, can i ask you a favor?" A guy with a glasses asked me.

"What do you want Kusanagi-san?" I asked.

He smiled, and said with a proud tone, "please go shopping for the bar!"

"He?"

"Ara? What's wrong Yata-chan?" he asked.

I shake my head, "i dont wanna~"

And then...the atmosphere changed. It's dark.

"Yata-chan.." Kusanagi's voice changed too.

"N-no!" I said with a nervous tone. The atmosphere changed some more.

"GWAA! Im sorry! Okay okay, i'll go shopping!"

"Good!" He smiled.

The orange hair boy walked sluggishly to the convinience store. If it weren't because of Kusanagi's 'horror' aura, right know he's enjoying life in the sofa.

"I better finish this soon!" He talked to him self.

**BUK**

"Ah, sorr—" Yata didn't finished his word, what he saw was a boy with a blue hair starring at him mockingly.

"Oops, im sorry..you're to short so i can't saw you," said the blue hair and walked away.

**Yata POV**

"Oops, im sorry..you're to short so i can't saw you," he looked at me, mockingly then walked away. His glasses couldn't hide his annoying face.

What the hell?! Did he just call me—short?!

Just because he's face is cool, he called me that?!

Wait...

Did i just said his face is—cool?!

Yata entered the convinience store. "Forget 'bout that annoying jerk! I gotta finished this shopping," he mumbled to him self. He took a trolley, and fold up his list.

"Hmm, first is..a new cup!" Yata pushed his trolley, and carefully put the cups inside it.

"One more—" He sharpenned his eyes when he see a figure.

"You!" He pointed at the figure, the blue hair boy.

The blue hair smiled mockingly. "Oh my! We meet again shorty! Sorry i couldn't see you—" the boy eyed Yata from head to toe, "—your too short!" He laughed.

Yata snapped, "the fck?! Don't you dare call me that!"

The glasses boy only smiled. Yata can feel his face getting warmer, but before the glasses boy see it, he walked away.

**Yata POV**

What the hell was that?! Why am i blushing?!

That jerk! Why did i have to met him?! That jerk! But...Why am i throbbing?

Shit! Forget 'bout that! I gotta finish this list! Okay! Next is—

—a jam?

What kind of bar need a jam?

But my head will be chopped if dont buy it. I push the trolley, looking for the jam.

"Found it!" I smiled. "Shit! It's to high!" I tried to reached it, but i can't. I looked around, trying to find something i can use to get that jam.

Then, my eyes catched something. That glasses boy(again). That's it! Im outta here!

Wait...i can't. My head will be chopped. So i decided to buy the jam later. It's to..urg—high, and i dont want to meet that glasses jerk.

I read the list. "Next is—

Peanut."

Kusanagi-san! What kind of bar are you making?! A peanut?!

Seriously! Peanut..

Even thou' it's weird, i have to buy it or else Kusanagi might peel me off.

I pushed my trolley. "Here it is! Peanut!" I grabbed two big plastic of peanuts and put in inside the trolley.

My eyes catched something unstrange. That blue hair boy...**again**. Seriously?! The same place again?!

"Hn?"

Oh shit! He's looking at me with that weird smile again! I have to—

Hey.. why am i throbbing like this?

Darn! What is wrong with me?!

**Author POV**

The blue hair boy—Fushimi, smirked at Yata's panicking. Even thou' they're far, Fushimi can see Yata's red face.

"Interesting~" he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Yata was still confused at himself. 'Why am i throbbing?!' he thought.

The blue hair walked to Yata, and run into him. "Oh my..sorry shorty~ i didn't see you there~" he smirked. Yata's face was still red, "why did you that?! Jerk!"

Fushimi didn't do anything except—

"Heh,"

—smiled.

Yata's face become red some more. "Dont laugh!"

"I didn't, i was smiling." Said Fushimi.

"It's annoying!" Yata pushed Fushimi's body aside, and walked away.

**Yata POV**

Damn it! That glasses boy is a jerk! Im going to burn his face until it melt! And why am i blushing like that?! His annoying smile is deadly!

I stopped walking.

But...my heart can't stop throbbing when i saw him, and my face turned to red too. I couldn't possibly...

NO!

I don't like that jerk! Never!

**Yata POV**

After a few hours, the only thing left to buy is the jam.

Damn. I wish i could skip this one. Kusanagi will definitely kill me if i dont buy everything on the list. But it's weird.. the things i buy is cooking spices, pancake, a bread, vegetables. That guy is weird.

**Author POV**

The orange hair pushed his trolley to the jam area. He cursed himself cause' the jam he—Kusanagi needed is in a high place, and his to short to reached it.

"Damn!"

He stand on tiptoes and even jump a little just to get a can with a word 'jam' in it. "Damn it—why—is the stupid fckin'—jam is to high!" He cursed while jumping.

Because of a jam, the vanguard of Homra had to do something embarrassing..stand on tiptoes and jumping like a little child.

"Dam—"

The boy can feel his body's being lifted, but not to grab the jam. His eyes catch the person who lifted him. "You—" the boy looked at the person. "—the annoying blue hair.."

Fushimi put down Yata's body. "Here.." he gave Yata the jam, and Yata can feel his face getting warmer.

"You should thank me for helping you.." Said Fushimi.

"Thanks.." said Yata with a soft voice.

"Hah?"

"Thanks..."

"What the hell are you sayin' shorty?"

"I said thank you!" The orange hair looked at Fushimi with a crimson red face. Fushimi himself, can feel a pink stripe on his face.

"Hn," he said and walked away.

Yata was frozen. 'That jerk is..nice' he tought. "Maybe just a bit..like." He mumbled.

"Finally it's over!" Said Yata as he walked out from the store. "It's quite heavy.."

"Need help shorty?" Said someone. Yata turned around just to see the person who called him was the blue hair jerk—Fushimi.

"You!" Yata glared. "Dont call me that, glasses boy!"

"Cause' i dont know your name, so i called you shorty." Said Fushimi.

Yata blushed, "Yata. Yata Misaki."

"Fushimi. Fushimi Saruhiko." Said Fushimi and smiled. Then he snatched one of Yata's plastic bag.

"Hey!"

"It's heavy right? I'll help you.." Said Fushimi.

Yata's face was still red, "thanks!" And walked beside Fushimi.

"You dont have to thank me for this," Said the blue hair. Yata looked at Fushimi's face, and Fushimi looked back. "I want you to do something else," said Fushimi again.

"I dont want to anyway. Eh? Something else?" Ask Yata. Fushimi smirked, and lean his face closer. Yata blushed, and hit the glasses boy's head. "Dont even think about that! This is a public place!"

"Dont care~" Fushimi peck Yata's lips. Yata blushed some more, he clench his fist and hit Fushimi in the head. "I said it's public!"

"I said i dont care.." Fushimi shrug, and walk away. Yata was going to hit him again, but he didn't. "Cht," he smiled and chased Fushimi.

**Meanwhile**

**At Bar Homra**

"Kusanagi-san, is it okay to ask Yata to do that?" Asked Kumamoto. "I need a new cup for the bar," answered Kusanagi, while cleaning his beloved bar table.

"Not that one.." said Kumamoto. "Ah! You mean the bread, jam, vegetables, and other stuff?" Said Kusanagi. Kumamoto nodded his head. "I need that too..for myself," said Kusanagi.

"Yata will be pissed if he know.." said Kumamoto.

"Maybe, but i have a feeling he won't be.." Kusanagi chuckled. "I bet he found his special someone." Kusanagi laughed.

***End*  
**

* * *

**AU Note : **

**English fanfiction! It was an Indonesian, translated to English!  
My first shounen-ai fanfiction...gaaarkh! The title is so cheesy-_-  
Sorry for the wrong grammar, typo, etc.  
RnR please^^  
Thank you for reading!**


End file.
